This invention generally relates to electric connectors or switches. Particularly it relates to an apparatus which is capable of driving a series of movable terminals or contacts in connectors or switches to bring them into contact with stationary terminals or conductors associated with the movable terminals.
For example, a connector for aging a plurality of elements in an integrated circuit by passing current therethrough for a given period of time before using the elements, or a connector in which a plurality of conductive contacts are consecutively arranged on an insulating plate to connect, for example, printed base plates of an electronic computer to each other, are well known in the art.
In such a connector, an apparatus which is capable of inserting conductive pins or conductors of leads of such printed base plates to be connected, into positions respectively opposite to the conductive contacts of the connector, then bending the contacts so as to electrically connect them to the pins or conductors, is also well known.
When the pins or conductors of the printed base plates are inserted into the connector, since the pins or conductors are not immediately brought into contact with the connector terminals, they can be inserted with a slight insertion force. Therefore, such connectors are generally referred to as "zero insertion force type connectors".
In "zero insertion force type" connectors of the prior art, connection between terminals and pins or conductors has been accomplished by bending the contacts so as to bring them into contact with the pins inserted. Thus, force must be simultaneously applied to all the contacts and particularly a great force is required to connect a large number of terminals to pins.